Easter Special
by Star Le Faith
Summary: For Andros, Easter will always have memories of chocolate and smiles.


Disclaimer: Nope, they don't belong to me.

Author's Note: This is probably set in some A/U universe out there… probably Marieke's Scarred. And Zhane and Andros are one year older than Ashley, who is the same age as Karone.

Easter Special

Ashley peeked around the corner, her fist clenched around her prize as she eyed the treasure sitting innocently before her. She would protect it with her life. Slowly, carefully… she slunk around the corner, pressing herself to the wall. If they found her, the treasure would forever be lost and –

"Ashley!"

The five-year-old yelped and whirled around, quickly hiding her basket behind her back.

"Ashley, you know you're not supposed to go looking for the eggs now," an older woman scolded.

"But Mom-"

"Go play with Zhane, Ashley." She leaned down and swept her into a quick hug before pushing her towards the living room. Pouting, the brown-haired girl trotted into the room and plopped down next to her blonde-haired cousin.

"Zhaney!" the little girl whined, tugging at his hair. "I wanna hunt for Easter eggs!"

He turned to her, blue eyes (that were usually filled with innocent mischief) wide with curiosity.

"What's Easter?"

The little girl dropped her basket in shock. "You don't know what Easter is?" she demanded. "It's the best holiday ever! After Christmas, Thanksgiving and my birthday, of course," she amended. "You get chocolate and eggs and you get to dress up and your mommy and daddy don't care if you run around and yell really loud." She nodded solemnly, knowing that this would immediately attract her cousin to the holiday.

"I wanna have Easter!" Zhane cried, dropping his toy and standing up. Ashley beamed in response.

"We can hunt for eggs together!" Loudly, the two began to overturn the living room in search for the brightly colored eggs.

"Why don't you ask Andros too?" The two looked up and smiled sheepishly. Ashley's mom stood there, a reprimanding smile on her face. The brunette grinned happily a moment later.

"Okay!" she agreed amiably, and impulsively, she headed towards the front door, Zhane following closely.

----------------

"Andros!" Ashley leaped forward and beamed in delight. "D'you wanna hunt for eggs?"

The stripey-haired six-year-old frowned and furrowed his brow in thought. "What's _that_?"

"Easter eggs!" she squealed in reply. "You hunt for eggs and chocolate!"

"I-I dunno…" Shakily, Andros shook his head.

The brunette frowned. "You sure?" she said with an imploring smile, her hands clasped in front of her. He could see her cousin, his best friend, grinning as well. Scrunching up his nose, the to-be red ranger began to slowly contemplate joining them. Maybe… maybe he should… maybe-

"Ashley! Zhane! Are you going to hunt for Easter eggs?" Ashley's mom walked over, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, shortie." Jeff, Ashley's brother, grinned. "You still haven't found more than me – going to give up beforehand this year?"

"No way!" The brunette launched herself forward and latched onto her brother's legs. "I'm going to find _all_ the eggs and then I won't give you any!" With those words, she darted off, hair flying wildly behind her.

"Come find us if you have time!" Zhane said before running off after his cousin.

"Okay…"

----------------

Ashley giggled in delight, biting into another chocolate egg.

"You're going to get fat if you eat that much, shortie."

Haughtily, the yellow clad girl tossed her head and declared, through a mouthful of chocolate, that he would be fat before she was.

Jeff opened his mouth to reply, but before Ashley could respond with a childish remark, Zhane – who had not been quite as successful in the egg hunt – snuck over and grabbed the largest egg out of Jeff's basket. Yelling in reply, the older boy started to chase his younger cousin.

Giggling, Ashley shook her head and pulled another chocolate out of her basket. A flash of red caught her eye and she turned suddenly, an elated grin on her face.

"Andros!" Laughing, she scooped up her basket and ran over to him. "Happy Easter!"

"Um… H-Happy Easter," he said shyly, having used up most of his courage to just seek them out.

"Here!" she cried suddenly, pulling the largest egg out of her basket. "Have this!"

"B-But… It's your chocolate. You found it."

"But I want you to have it!" The brunette smiled brightly, the gesture of kindness a common thing for her.

Tentatively, Andros smiled at her, before unwrapping the egg and breaking off half of it.

"We can both have it."

Blinking, Ashley broke out into a sunny beam. As she accepted the chocolate he handed her, she paused for a moment before leaning forward to sweetly kiss his cheek. Blushing, the little girl ran off with a cry of "Happy Easter!"

Dumbfounded, Andros stared after her before taking a careful bite of the chocolate, smiling at how much sweeter it tasted.

"Happy Easter, Ashley."

* * *

Happy Easter everyone!

JAP


End file.
